Our Little Crimson
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: This tells of the centaurs that existed thousand of years before Ciel made his contract. This story tells us of one tribe of centaurs, and a bond made between their princess and a foreigner. Credit to Life's Black Rose for the characters. I absolutely love her, go check her out!


Many years ago, when Centaurs, Mermaids and Fairies were thriving in this world there was a small herd of Centaurs. In this herd, there was a male Zebra Centaur named Zorano and his beautiful Centaur mate Lira. These two were the leaders of Lira's herd. Zorano, being the leader and Lira, being the head female. They were highly respected within the herd and outside of it.

Lira was the beauty of her herd. She was the eldest daughter of her father and her late mother. She had gorgeous tan fur and ruby red hair hair. She was also meant to marry the leader of another herd. She was half excited, half not. She was happy to join the twos herds together in peace, but nervous about marrying a complete stranger. Let's start off with their story.

Lira was at the watering hole with her 3 sisters, playing and bathing in the crystalline waters. Unaware they were being watched. Another stallion by the name of Torque watched the playful and curvaceous sisters bounce around and play. His face plastered with a sadistic smirk as he watched the eldest and most luscious of the sisters Lira. He had his heart, more like his nether regions, set on her. He wanted to take her for his own, but knew if he did. He'd be castrated…

Lira saw the sun hit it's peak and helped her sisters out of the water and helped them but their fabric tops back on and sent them off to go eat lunch. After putting her own back on she felt a hot breath hit her neck. "Hello Lira~" his voice stung he senses and she immediately turned around and sneered. "What do you want Torque?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why I want _you,_ my sweet" he ran his hand along her slim waist, making her shudder. "Torque, I told you. I do not want you and neither do my sisters; I am to marry someone else." She flicked him with her tail and started to walk off. He growl and grabbed her posterior, "I will not back down so easy, Lira" She squirmed and tried to get away, and she opened her mouth to scream but the brown furred stallion just put his hand over her mouth and he mounted her, threatening to take her by force. Tear streamed down her face, "Don't worry love, it only hurts for a second" he smirked sadistically and moved to push in.

Suddenly, something kicked him away and started to attack him. Lira collapsed from fear and she shook violently. Torque tried to fight this stranger back but failed. He was beaten into submission and he backed off, assuming this guy was fighting for breeding rights with Lira. He would just try to find another mare…maybe.

Lira flinched slightly when she felt something take her hand, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see and tanned man with chocolate eyes and deep-sea blue hair with black stripes. His touch was gentle and soothing as he helped the centauress up. "Are you alright?" he asked. Oh his voice made the girl want to melt, it was low in tone and extremely sexy. It made her tremble with delight…but she didn't even know him.

"What is your name?" he asked. "L-lira," her tail swished and

She felt a small blush creep onto her face as he took he hand and kissed the back of it softly. "It is an honor to meet you Lira, I am Zorano" he smiled.

"You as well Zorano," she smiled. "Can you show me to the herd the dwells in this area? I must speak with the leader," he asked. "O-of course!" she smiled and led him to the village.

It was a relatively moderate sized village with a doctor, a huntsmen group, soldiers, and others. Lira held onto his hand, little fillies and colts running by playing tag as they walked.

Zarano chuckled, "The children here, they are quite playful." The centauress nodded, "Very, especially my youngest sisters" she let out a giggle. He smiled at her and the walked into the largest of the huts. Inside was her father, Moretis. The youngest of her sisters, Maylena was playing with her stuffed toy lamb.

Moretis looked up from what he was doing to see his daughter with a man….and not just any man. "Zorano!" the elder stallion cheered as her walked ove to the young man and patted his back in a greeting. "Hello Moretis" the younger stallion smiled.

Lira watched them, "You two know each other?" Her father nodded, "He is the leader of the zebra herd." Lira hadn't even looked at his equine body. He was in fact a zebra centaur, a muscular one at that. "Oh, m-my apologies" she bows before him, knowing he is above her. The zebra centaur chuckled, "Miss. Lira, please. I may be a leader but you of all centauress should not be bowing before me," he smiled softly and brought her back to her regular stance.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked confusedly. Moretis took his daughter's hand, "Lira, my darling daughter. You know of the arranged marriage yes?" the {hair} squeezed her father's hands. "Yes father, I know," there was a bit of fear in her voice. "Well…." He looks at Zorano, "He Is the on you are to marry, Lira."

Lira's gaze shifted to the stallion whom stood off to the side, "H-him?" too be honest, she was actually looking forward to this. He was a handsome young stallion and he was kind as well. Moretis lead his daughter over to Zorano and joined their hands and held them together with his own. "Yes, you two are to wed and combine the herds" he smiled at both, sensing some sort of chemistry. Lira blushed softly, looking up at the man before her. Zorano felt a blush creep onto his face as well. "Both of you shall wed a month from today," he left their hands go and neither did they. "A month" Lira started holding his hand. "From today" Zorano finished, smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

Lira blushed and smiled back, "I look forward to it."

 _One Month Later~_

Lira watched as older mares dressed her for her wedding. They place a crown of flowers on her head and she wore a strapless white top with lace arm bands and had Watteau train that went over her equine body.

She was nervous, though she did like him she had only known him for a month. She knew that she was also to bare his foals, which scared her more. Her mother had trouble conceiving her brothers and sisters and she was scared that she might be the same way.

Maylena look adorable with her own flower crown and little outfit that looked similar to Lira's. "Sistew! You looks so pwetty!" the small filly cheered. Lira knelt down and hugged her youngest sister, "You look beautiful as well Maylena" she smiled softly. "Will you have a baby, sistew?" the young foal asked. Lira blushed, "H-hopefully," she stood straight again.

One of the older mares named Aileena came to her and told her it was time, so Lira took Maylena's hand and followed the older mare.

In the middle of the pasture both herds gathered to watch the young mare and stallion wed. As Aileena walked Lira towards everyone, Zorano stood waiting for his future wife to arrive, as anxious and nervous as her.

The {hair} beauty slowly made her way towards him, Maylena walking ahead of her and throwing flower petals. Zorano was stunned; she was even more gorgeous then before. Once she stood next to him, the ceremony began.

A few words in ancient text were said and then a ribbon was tied around Lira's wrist and the other end to Zorano's. After more words were said they joined hands and nuzzled each other's cheeks. Zorano then placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her jaw then Lira followed and did the same. After they kissed on the lips, the public ceremony was complete.

But, they were not fully wedded yet. After the ceremony there was a feast for the two of them. Lira ate and danced around with her siblings until her groom came to her. "May I dance with my bride?" he asked suavely. She giggled and took his hand and danced with him, their flanks occasionally brushing each other's. Making the centaurs blush and whinny a bit.

After the feast was over and the young 'ins had gone to bed Zorano and Lira made their way to their new home. This…is where the final half of the ceremony would take place.

Lira trotted inside, and lain down on the wood floor, pulling a large pillow next to her. Zorano followed, laying down next to his bride and nuzzling her neck softly. Lira whinnied softly and kisses the top of his head, "Shall we finish the ceremony, love?" The zebra centaur nodded and kissed her neck.

Lira let out a soft moan and felt her body heat up. Zorano brought his hands up to her top, "May I?" he asked. The blushing centauress nodded and watched as he pulled her top off.

The rest of the night was filled with joy, love, and fluids...After they had cleaned up they sat by a roaring fire and cuddled. He held her close and stroked her belly, "Shall we be expecting a foal soon, love?" She nuzzled under his chin and whinnied softly, "Hopefully"

After telling her father the news of her mating the next morning the whole herd celebrated for 6 days. On the 6th day, Zorano who deemed the next chief of the herd and Lira the head female who would teach the future females. However….a few months late Lira's heart shattered when she found that her foal had died in her womb. She didn't want to have to bare that pain again, so she made sure that whenever her and Zorano made love, she was not in a state that she could get pregnant.

The herd felt horrible for them, losing their first foal was heartbreaking to everyone. It wasn't until about 2 years later…did they slip up….

Lira was walking around when she felt something kick her, so she looked around and shrugged it off and continued on her way back to the village. She felt the strange kicking again and she decided to consult one of the older mares. "Aileena?" she looked around for her. The silvered haired, albino mare walked towards her, "What is it Lira?"

"I…I feel this strange kicking occasionally when I walk…" she shakes a little, fearing something is wrong with her. Aileena smiled and walked closer to her belly and stroked it softly, a small kick being felt my both Aileena and Lira. "A-aileena…I..a-am I…" she was slightly hopeful but scared at the same time. "Yes," the older mare smiled. Lira started to cry, tears running down her porcelain skin, "I..I must tell Zorano" she kisses Aileena on both cheeks and runs off to find her husband.

Zorano was returning from a hunt with his fellow males, he heard his wife call out to him and he hurriedly rushed to where she was. Lira?! Are you alright?!" he rushed to her side. Happy tears were streaming down her face, "Z-zorano" she smiled wide and took his hand and placed it on her horse body on her belly. His eyes widened when he felt a soft kick, "O-oh my…." He immediately hugged her torso tight and kisses her passionately.

She kissed back and more happy tears streamed down her face. Zorano stroked her belly lovingly, "A foal…love, a foal!" he was ecstatic, even if this was an accidental pregnancy. His beloved Lira was pregnant.

Lira spent most of her days now in the pastures, munching on the sweet grass her foal craved. Her father was with her husband, hunting. She occasionally would stroke her large belly, speaking to it sweetly. The foal would respond with a kick or too and she would giggle. Her husband took a break one day and came to the pasture with her.

She layed down in the soft grass and he laid beside her, rubbing her bulging belly softly. "Just a few more months yes?" he asked. "Yes, love. A few more months and we share have a beautiful foal of our own" she nuzzled him softly and kissed him. He kissed back and kept rubbing her belly, entranced by it.

His foal kicked it's mother, earning a sharp gasp from her. He continued to stroke her belly lovingly, the foal inside calming at it's father's touch. "Thank you love," she smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and held her close.

Those last few months of Lira's pregnancy flew by and now, she was due in a couple of days. Her belly was massive, and Aileena ordered her to not leave her home. One, she couldn't walk well, Two, she was vulnerable to predators, and Three, it was best for a mother to birth in the place the foal would be raised.

Lira lay on her side clutching a large pillow as she slept. Zorano had left earlier that morning to rid the area of predators. Lira then felt a massive amount of pain in her belly and she cried out. Aileena came rushing to her, "Lira?!" Lira placed a hand on her large belly and panted, "I…I think it's time…" she was honestly terrified. She wanted her baby to be alive and well, but feared that what happened before would happen again.

"Oh no, Zorano is still away!" the older mare cried. Lira felt the pain hit her again and she cried out, whinnying loudly and distressed. Aileena lay beside her and took her hand, "You must breath Lira" Lira squeezed her hand hard and whimpered. "Z-zorano…. where is he…" Aileena tried her best to comfort the young mare, but nothing was stopping that foal from descending.

Contractions racked her body as she progressed through labor. Zorano was slowly heading back, not aware that his wife was giving birth. Lira's chest and belly heaved as she breathed, her contractions getting closer together and more painful. "You're almost there Lira," rubs the young girl's belly, "Your foal will be here soon."

Lira felt something release and she looked to her tail and saw a puddle of liquid and her breaths quickened. "W-what was that?!" she cried. "It was your water breaking," Aileena continued to rub her belly. "D-does that mean…." Lira trailed off. Ailenna stood and walked over to Lira's backside and checked her over, "Lira, when you feel the urge I need you to push."

Zorano heard the cries of his wife when she gave her first push and he raced to his home and busted through the entrance, "Lira?!" He watched as his child front legs and head slowly appeared from his wife. He quickly ran over to her and lay behind her and took her hand, "Lira it's ok. You're doing good," he cooed.

Lira gave another hard push and the entire front of the foal's body was now out. "Almost there Lira" Ailenna smiled. Zorano's hand was nearly broken by his wife's death grip but he didn't care, if it meant his child would be born then he'd bare it.

Lira gave another hard push and nearly the entire baby's body was out, sweat coated her body and her hair was a mess. Aileena helped coax the baby out and after 5 minutes a gorgeous blue and red haired filly was being toweled off. Lira felt like crying, her daughter beautiful. Zorano kissed his wife deeply at the sight of their daughter, "She's beautiful Lira, just like you."

Lira kissed back and watched as her tiny filly attempted to stand, she smiled and watched her daughter stumble over to her. She embraced her newborn and fetched the blanket she made for her and wrapped her in it before cradling her. That's how small she was, she was able to fit in her mother's arms when curled up and cradled.

Zorano watched with a bright smile, rubbing Lira's back. The newborn filly found her way to her mother's breast and suckled hungrily. Lira moaned softly at the feeling and watched her newborn daughter. Aileeba watched the first time parents with a smile, "I'll leave you three alone. I'll be back later to check on mom and um….does she have a name?" Both parent's looked at each other, "Not yet" Lira spoke. Aileena nodded and left them to have their family moment.

The newborn had beautiful green eyes, blue hair with red accents, and tan fur. "Love…what shall we name her?" Lira's eyes never left her daughter. Zorano pondered that thought, "The stripes in her hair…. they are the color of crimson."

"Shall we name her that," she rubs her daughter's back, "Crimson?" At the name the newborn's little horse ears twitched and she grunted softly. Zorano smiled, brushing the blue hair from her face, "I think she approves," he chuckles. "So it's set then," Lira smiled at her baby girl. "Our little Crimson."


End file.
